Un amour d'adolescent
by briankubicki61
Summary: Stan se sent mal, triste, seul. Il déprime chaque jour un peu plus pour une raison, il est amnésique. Alors quand un soir, Bill lui propose de lui rendre sa mémoire, il accepte sans hésiter.


Stan n'avait aucun souvenir, il avait beau essayer de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, il n'y avait rien, juste du blanc, lui donnant l'impression que tout avait été effacé. Il savait certaines chose, deux gamins nommés Dipper et Mabel lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient nerveux, un certain Stanford qu'il était son frère, mais il avait beau être convaincant et son portrait craché, il avait du mal à y croire, c'était comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais connus.

Il se sentait seul, il avait beau être entouré en permanence de sa "famille", il était surtout entouré d'inconnus. C'était pesant, étouffant, il n'avait l'occasion d'être seul que quand il allait dormir. Il aurait aimé se souvenir, il savait qu'il irait mieux si ça arrivait, mais pour l'instant il se sentait juste seul et...defecteux.

Toutes ses journées étaient mornes et tristes, vide de sens et de joie. Vers 20h, il disait toujours qu'il était fatigué, et allait dans sa chambre pour être seul, parce qu'il préférait être vraiment seul plutôt que se sentir seul en étant entouré. Chaque matin, il ne descendait que vers 11h, parce qu'il avait besoin de se preparer à affronter sa vie.

Un soir, alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre pour "dormir", et alors qu'il entrait il vit un triangle avec oeil étant sur son lit. Il était jaune, d'une grande taille pour une simple forme geométrique, il portait un haut de forme et avait des bras et des jambes.

Stanford et les autres lui avaient parlés d'un triangle, mais ils lui avaient aussi dit que ce triangle était hors d'état de nuire, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas. Le triangle s'est mis à parler, alors qu'il n'avait pas de lèvres.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais perdu la mémoire."

Stan a juste hoché la tête, il n'avait rien à dire, c'était juste vrai.

"Si je te disais que je pouvais te rendre la mémoire, accepterais-tu?"

En attendant cette question, un sentiment se gonfla dans le coeur de Stan, c'était chaud, doux et agréable, il mit du temps à comprendre que c'est de l'espoir. C'était agréable, alors rien que pour prolonger ce sentiment, il hocha la tête.

"Oui."

L'étrange triangle émit un petit rire et sa main droite s'anima d'un feu bleu, et il la tendit à Stan.

"Serre moi la main et tu pourras te souvenir."

Stan était subjugué, il prit la main du triangle sans hésitation.

Et tout devint noir.

Stan s'est reveillé aussi triste et deprimé que d'habitude, il ne se souvenait de rien et maudissait le triangle de lui avoir menti. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé, il a ouvert les yeux et vu que sa chambre était différente, elle semblait plus animée, comme celle d'un adolescent. Dans un lit dans la pièce, il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait, un adolescent qui ressemblait à Stanford mais en plus jeune, il ;vit qu'il avait six doigt à sa main, comme Stanford.

Stan s'est levé et s'est perdu en cherchant la bain, et en a trouvé une après être tombé sur une cuisine et une chambre vide. En se voyant dans le miroir, Stan compris pourquoi il s'était senti différent, il était jeune, environ seize, dix-sept ans. Donc l'adolescent qui partageait sa chambre était bien Stanford.

Le triange ne l'avait donc pas trop embobiné, il l'avait juste ramené, à l'adolescence, une époque dont il ne se souvenait pas. Peut-être qu'il irait mieux? Il l'espérait.

De nouveau, ce sentiment doux et ennivrant le réchauffa.

Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, Stanford était déjà là, il mangeait des cereales et a souri en le voyant arriver.

"T'étais passé où? Tu te réveilles pas avant 11h d'habitude!"

"Salle de bain."

Stanford a éclaté de rire, et Stan en a été...fasciné."

"Toi, à la salle de bain avant de manger?"

Et il a rit de plus belle, c'était contagieux, et Stan n'a pu s'empêcher de l'imiter, ça faisait du bien de rire.

Stan avait vite été haitué à Stanford jeune, il était animé, vivant, le changeant de celui qu'il avait connu plus tôt. Le week-end venait de commencer, et d'après Stanford, ils devaient travailler sur Stan o' war, leur futur bateau, par lequel ils partiraient pour fuir les autres et le monde qu'ils connaissaient.

Stan aimait cette idée, elle lui donnait l'impression d'echapper à sa vie et à sa mémoire defectueuse.

Avec Stanford, ils s'amusèrent donc chaque après-midi ce week-end, il travaillèrent sur Stan o' war, le sourire au lèvres en riant. Stan adorait ça, il appréciait le Stanford qu'il avait en face de lui. Il avait hâte d'être au week-end d'après et appréhendait les cours.

Le premier cours auquel Stan assissta était un cours de maths, il ecouta le cours, ce qui etonna Stanford.

"Où est Stan? Les extra-terrestres l'ont enlevés?"

Stan a rit, bien qu'il se sente coupable, il n'était pas vraiment celui que Stanford voulait avoir en face de lui.

Il s'est senti égoiste aussi, d'apprécier ces moments, d'apprécier quelque chose qui n'était pas à lui. Mais il aimait trop ça pour s'arrêter maintenant, ça avait à peine commencé, il voulait en profiter.

En cours, Stan était trop concentré, il lui arrivait de participer, tout le monde était à chaque fois agréablement surpris, il se demandait comment il était vraiment, avec la forte impression qu'il était considéré comme un abruti.

Il avait beau se concentrer, sa mémoire defectueuse l'empêchait de tout comprendre, alors demandait de l'aide à Stanford, et il s'en donnait à coeur joie. Stan adorait les moments où il parlait de sciences, pendant ces momennts là, Stanford parlait avec passion, il avait l'air heureux plus que jamais, et Stan ne voulait jamais oir ce sourire disparaître.

Pendant une semaine, Stanford a du partir avec son club de sciences à une conférence, Stan s'est retrouvé tout seul le soir dans sa chambre. Il a trouvé le premier soir, une boîte remplie de planches de bd, rangées en pochettes d'une quarantaine de pages à chaque fois. Il les a lu, et s'est rendu compte qu'il les avait écrites, et qu'il n'était pas mauvais à ça. Il les a fini dans la soirée et a eu envie de dessiner, a pu voir qu'il était assez doué pour dessiner. Il s'est alors rappelé qu'il y a un club de bandes dessinée


End file.
